Is this How I really See Him?
by Sima
Summary: okay... this is a break from my other story... collection of poetry and other things that my little twisted heart desires, from two people's point of veiw. be warned... Implied Slash of the HD kind .please be kind when brandishing pitchforks and other imp
1. Draco

Ok people…. This is sort of a distraction from my proper story, but it is still good. It's basically a sort of poem/songfic that I sort of made up one night while at my friends house 'cause I was completely bored. It's (shock horror) a Harry/Draco slash thingy. Other then that ……. ENJOY!( NOTE: if I get enough reviews, I shall add more of these things.)

I resent him, I tease him,

I call him names behind his back.

But is that how I really see him?

As a foe to torment?

In dreams that seem to be not my own

I look onto him without hatred

And I wish that he be there with me

Where I lay in bed at night

I love him, I hate him

I can't get him out of my mind

Why can't I express what I feel,

Deep down inside?

I feel myself falling

Endlessly for him

Into emerald oblivion

Does it matter whether I sink or swim?

I love him, I hate him

I can't get him out of my mind

Why can't I express what I feel,

Deep down inside?

I would give anything

to have my simple question answered

Is this feeling what he feels?

Or a figment of my imagination?

I guessed I would never know

If it was real or just a game

Until one day, I found

What he felt was the same


	2. Harry

Another one bites the dust here people. I doubt this is as good as the first, but my first one was when I was hyped up on iced coffee, coke, sugar, caffeine and Pepsi. This one was when I just crashed, so please have mercy when you chase after me while brandishing pitchforks. Oh, by the way… this is Harry's POV…. Last was Draco's.

Why does he hate me?

And tease me so?

But I guess I am not one the through stones

And make accusations either

I hurt him, I'll admit

But of course he was the one to start it

He stared it all, this stupid feud

What? I'm allowed to act a little rude

Aren't I?

So what if I'm mesmerized

By his cold, hard stare?

So what if I want to run my fingers

Through his silvery-blonde hair?

Okay, I'll admit it,

My opinion that only matters to me,

My feelings I tried to keep private

I love him. More than life itself.

I know you are wondering,

How could I love him?

The answer is both simple and complicated

Both easy and hard to explain

Because he is him.

Because he is Draco Malfoy.


	3. Draco

**This one is just after Harry has defeated Voldemort. This is Draco's POV. Just to let you know. I hope that this is better than my second poem. I doubt I can do something as good as my first. It was a sort of one-time-thing. Or maybe I just need to eat lots of junk food, watch 28days later, and then try to write something. It worked for my first one. But that was at 12:05 in the morning.**

The war is over, but I still cannot rest

The light has won.

He has beaten the darkness.

He has past the ultimate test.

He gave up everything to save the world

And no one gives him any notice

I know what he needs right now

But no one can hear me

Calling out to him

They wish to celebrate

And I wish to join them

But first I must tend to our saviour

The light, our light.

His eyes. The colour of death.

The Avada Kedavra

He used to vanquish our oppressor

A bit ironic once you think about it.

His wounds run deep inside him

I wish to ask, so I do.

How is it someone so beautiful

Could end like this?

He looks at me through his fingers wrapped around his head

Tears well up in his eyes

I'm just lucky I guess.

I smile and hold my hand out to him

He just looks at it

His bloody hand encloses around mine,

And I help him to his feet.

This is the beginning of a new life

He says, as he looks at the sunrise

Through his broken glasses,

The glass a cobweb of shatters

And I agree with him.

For I finally have all I want

Standing beside me.

**Well, what do you think? Pretty cool don't ya think? Now… what you have to do now is to press the button that says 'go' on it while the option is on 'submit review'. Then you tell me how good you thought it was. And finally, you press 'submit'. Then I shall be extremely happy with you all.**


	4. Bleeding Hearts

**URGENT! READ THIS FIRST!**

**This is actually a conversation that I unknowingly made up with someone while I was talking to them on M.S.N last night. I thought that it was really sweet, so I saved as much as I could. Unfortunately, I didn't get enough of it at the beginning. But you get the gist of it. Basically, Draco is trying to convince Harry that he loves him, but Harry doesn't want Draco to love him because everyone who comes close to him gets hurt, and Harry doesn't want that to happen to Draco.**

**Draco - **It is you whom I should be questioning, my love. For it is you who doubts my declaration of undying love. It is you whom I should be asking to prove if your love shall diminish into blinding hatred. You toy with my emotions as a cat would a mouse before it should digest it. This I say to you, MY LOVE, why is it that you doubt my words. For they are nothing but what mine heart doth wish to express.

Has thou nothing to say that would excuse your words of belittlement?

**Harry - **_You speak only the truth for I want to believe that my heart is true, that I shall forever love such beauty that you behold but deep inside I know that its all a lie. My love for you comes with a price and that price is our eternal soul, we'll walk these cold and lonely streets forever, how long that is, I will never know. But understand that I need the closure, your warmth and your love for without it I'll go insane, without your love I'm nothing and it breaks my heart if that's possible. It's as if my world is crumbling down each time you leave my side..._

**Draco - **Your words come from thyne heart, but thou must understand that our love is forever eternal, and I could care less of our immortal souls, for I wish to live in what is real, not what might be.

**Harry - **_One as yourself you never understand that one like my own is a dreamer and to me I'm forever looking for realty for this does not seem to be real and I forever be looking for another world, you are not enough for me to walk these roads forever._

**Draco - **Why are thou blind to the truth in mine words? Why does thou want forever greener pastures? Why cannot you see with thyne heart and not with thyne eyes?

**Harry - **_thy search the truth my eyes and ears for that is all I have ever known, my heart is broken and cant seem to repair itself so I shall never understand what one means with this thing called love and forever for love as everything else dies that much I understand. _

**Draco - **If thyne heart hast been ripped apart... why Thoth thou not let mine beat for the both of us? If thou shalt give me but one opportunity, might I be able to re-kindle your fires that you call love. I cannot stand to watch as you walk these lonely paths for the rest of your immortal life. I implore you to open up to this love and let me carry you across your deserts of pain and despair

**Harry - **_As much as my heart reaches out to you I'm beyond repair. I wish that you could see my tears and my raw wounded scars. I wish you could understand that there is much more then meets the eyes for I wish my heart wasn't black and hollow. Why does not people see that I'm bleeding? That I'm dying, that I can not feel or understand your love for me, nor do I deserve it. That I doubt not only you but myself and you deserve so much more then a broken child._

**Draco - **WHY MUST THOU RIP THYNE HEART LIKE THIS? WHY MUST YOU CURSE YOUR OWN BEAUTY? I do not want anyone but you, my love. Why must thou be so blind to yourself? Thou is broken and wounded, yes, but I must implore you to give me the chance I deserve to prove to you that you are not broken beyond repair. To let thou see that thou heart is as pure as the purest angel's wings

**Harry - **_I'm many things my dear but an angel I deny for my heart could and was never pure and although my love shines brighter then any star a star inevitably burns out and turns into a black hole where no one seems to understand or comprehend that the black hole is filled with resentment and remorse, does one like you not understand what the means? I can only take so much and my heart is already bleeding and you do not deserve such a suffering as one like my own, you deserve so much more then I could ever give._

**Draco - **What I deserve, I do not want. What I want is thou. For if thou were to be consumed by thou hatred and resentment of thou self, I would loose thou. I could not bare to live mine life if thou were not there beside me. Could not bare to sleep at night knowing that the space thou occupies should never be filled once more. And it would all end in tragedy, such as Shakespeare's masterpiece.

**Harry - **_If you love me like you say, you let me go for I DO NOT want be left broken and shattered, please I beg of you, with such beauty to leave my rotting heart alone and let me suffer for that is what I deserve and thou I cant sleep or dream or much less live its my reality and I'll have it no other way._


	5. 10 Things i Hate about You

**This is a sort of rendition of '10 things I hate about you'. This is Harry's point of view, and I am severely sorry if you think that it is too short for your liking. Anyway… enjoy!**

I hate the way you call me names

That put me down then and there.

I hate the way your eyes look at me,

So cold and full of despair.

I hate how you are always body guarded,

So I can never talk to you alone.

I hate the way you must act towards me,

Or you would probably be disowned.

I hate how your hair is always perfect,

While mine is forever a mess.

I hate that I can never tell you that I love you,

And that is not a jest.

I hate how you can be yourself,

While I am the precious 'Golden Boy'.

I hate everything about you,

Maybe now I am being coy.

I hate how you are totally oblivious,

And people thought I was.

But most f all, I hate how you will never know any of this.

Not at all.


	6. Draco again

You live in light

While I'm shrouded in shadow

Praised for your might

While I do not even get one hello

My deepest wishes shall never come true

Walking somewhere, hand in hand with you.

I hang my head in defeat,

You and I will never feel the same

As our eyes meet

Just looking at you makes me feel ashamed

My deepest wishes shall never come true

Walking somewhere, hand in hand with you.

I feel, more than see, you sit down beside me

My heart feels all aflutter

My closeness to you helps me breathe easy

I open my mouth, only to stutter

My deepest wishes shall never come true

Walking somewhere, hand in hand with you.

My awkwardness makes you laugh

You lean next to me, so very near

Strangely, when with you, I no longer feel half

And you say something so soft, I can barely hear

Your deepest wishes, as mine, will come true

As I walk hand in hand with you.

**Now, I must say… this is by far the craziest one yet. Any way….. it was just sitting there in my documents, so I thought that I would post it up for you to yell at me. You know, for something to do for you.**

**Flames are most definitely welcome with this one.**


	7. ice prince that melted golden boy

You give him a look, and a shiver runs along his spine.

It is not really a look, more of a sneer.

Why he ever thought that you would love him, he will never know.

You, the beautiful Adonis from Greek mythology,

And him, the lowly peasant.

He can understand that you might never love him,

But what gives you the excuse to hate him?

Do not try to deny it,

They see the hatred burning in your eyes at the very mention of him.

But why?

His and your friend's see the stares,

That he gives you, and you know about them too.

He is oblivious to yours, though.

The more cunning of the two, you do it discreetly, so no one will notice.

But one time, he did.

It was the mistake you made, when you thought that it was safe.

It wasn't.

His eyes lit up; when he saw you weren't glaring,

And your stomach did a back flip.

It's those eyes of his.

Beautiful

From the iris, to the pupil.

His eyes haunt your dreams at night.

Those beautiful eyes of the emerald sea captivate you.

Bring you down into oblivion without your even caring.

You feel yourself staring at him, drowning in his eyes, as he yours.

You don't care if you can't swim.

Something shatters inside you, as he turns away, blushing.

Head held low to the table.

Submissive.

Common sense takes a vacation, as you stand.

They ask what you are doing, but you don't listen.

Walking, you don't stop till in front of him.

You say his name, and hesitantly, he looks at you.

The whole hall is quietly watching you two.

You don't care.

Bobbing down slightly, you are the same height.

Gently holding his chin, your lips touch with his.

Just as you suspected, they were beautifully soft.

He blushes. You cock your eyebrow.

The hall erupts in noise, as they witness the day that the slytherin ice prince melted Gryffindor's golden boy.


End file.
